Birthday Blues?
by Dessi Marie
Summary: Hermione is celebrating her 21st birthday, there is liquor involved and a very randy Potions Master...


**Wicked's week long challenge!**

**Prompt**_: Hermione is celebrating her 21__st__ birthday, there is liquor involved and a very randy Potions Master…_

**Rules**_:_

_1. Must be Severus/Hermione_

_2. Must have M rating_

_3. It can be any genre_

_4. Must be a one-shot and within 3,000 words_

_5. Cannot be pre-posted_

_6. NO FLUFF!_

_Needs to be in by Sunday, September 26, 2010_

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys, another challenge fic! I know some of you are expecting a post on Child of Prophecy but, I am currently in a writer's block with it. I have a few chapters written for it but they take place later in the story. I needed a distraction from the frustration and this is my answer.**

**WORD COUNT: 1,995 :D**

* * *

"Apprentice, what are you whining about?" Severus asked, annoyed that his Apprentice was whining yet again.

"They forgot." Hermione said petulantly.

"Forgot what?"

"My birthday." Hermione pouted and moved the finished potion vials into a crate to be sent up to the infirmary later.

Looking at the clock again she sighed. Letting her eyes fall she spotted a row of liquor bottles. On the end she saw the one she had gotten yesterday by owl from Viktor. Glancing at Severus, she noted that he had gone back to his potion. Acting on impulse she quietly slipped over to the shelf.

Once there she grabbed her bottle then walked to the door and announced that she was going to the ladies.

Standing outside the door but still in the potions classroom, she pulled out the bottle and sank to the floor.

_They forgot my birthday._ Hermione thought miserably. _Ever since first year they have done something for my birthday._ Sighing, she took the lid off the bottle and took a giant swig, coughing as it burned her throat. She quickly tried to dampen the noise in her sleeve.

After her coughing fit was over she glanced at the bottle. _Trust Viktor to give me the hard stuff._ She thought taking another swig. She grimaced at the burn but was relieved that she didn't cough.

After she downed an eighth of the bottle she looked around then glanced at her watch. _Shit! Snape is going to be pissed at how long I've been 'in the bathroom'._ Hermione thought. _Piss on him, it's my birthday, I can cry if I want to._ Hermione snorted at her thoughts. Glancing at the bottle again she shook her head. _I guess this stuff is stronger than I thought._ Stumbling to her feet she walked back into the lab

"Sorry I was gone so long…" Hermione said slowly and trailed off, trying to make sure she was walking straight and her speech wasn't slurred. Hiding the bottle within her robes, she went to her workstation and put the bottle on the bench while gathering ingredients for a healing potion.

As she worked on the potion she took small sips of the liquor always making sure he didn't see the bottle. Putting the last ingredient in she smiled as the potion turned a bright blue. She bottled the potion into several vials; she put them in the crate.

Sighing, she grabbed her bottle and took another sip.

Severus looked up at her sigh and did a double take when he saw her bring a bottle to her lips and take a swig.

"What are you doing?" he exploded. Hermione spluttered at his outburst and looked at him like a deer caught in the headlights. "Give me that bottle, stupid girl. I will not be blown up by an improperly made potion because you decided to get smashed." Severus snarled as he quickly placed a stasis spell on his potion and advanced on the now trembling witch.

Snapping out of her daze she tried to hold the bottle out of his reach. But this was futile because he had longer arms and easily grasped the bottle which she had tried to hold behind her back. This motion pulled her flush to his body.

The contact sent an electric jolt down her body and as she gasped the bottle slipped from her grasp.

The sound of glass shattering broke him from his haze and he looked at the broken glass on the floor. Taking a deep breath he pulled himself up.

"Clean that up. If you had just given me the damn bottle instead of trying to cling to it; that would never have happened!" Severus growled, pointing at the shards of glass and pool of liquor on the floor. Turning, he walked to his store room.

Hermione sank to her knees to pick up the glass and was startled when he snapped.

"You are a witch, are you not? And when you've cleaned it up you are to take this." He finished, plopping a vial of sober-up potion on her desk.

Blushing as she got up, she pointed her wand at the mess and muttered a spell that cleaned the floor. Glancing at her desk she saw the sober-up potion.

"Why do you want me to take that? I can-"

Severus cut her off, "don't ask questions, just take the potion!"

"No!"

"You will take it!" Severus said loosing his patience.

"No! I like my buzz, so no!" Hermione whined petulantly.

"Well, I don't! You want to get blown up you do it on your own time and preferably millions of miles away from me." Severus snapped, literally. He grabbed her arm and the potion and forced her to stand still as he forcefully poured the potion down her throat. He then backed away once he made sure most of the potion was in her system.

Hermione pouted as her head cleared. She then frowned as the strange thought of kissing him crossed her mind.

Sure she had a crush on him in her seventh year and then it flared again when she became his Apprentice. But she has always been in control of her emotions. But if she had control of her emotions, why was she moving towards him? Why was she kissing him now?

He stood shocked under her ministrations. He responded when she moved against him, pressing her breasts against his chest. Gasping, he pulled back.

"What are you doing?"

"Kissing you, silly." Hermione said pulling him back to her for another kiss.

He held her at arms length and said, "I know that, but why?"

"I want to."

"You're still drunk." Severus sneered and abruptly backed away from the witch. Bring the vial that he still clutched in hand to his face he looked at the label and noted that, yes it was sober-up and that it hadn't expired._ Then why is she acting like this?_ he thought. He looked her and saw honest desire on her face.

"Please?"

Her plaintive cry shot straight to his groin and he immediately hardened. He cursed himself for his reaction.

"Please? I'm not drunk. I want you." Hermione said while moving forward to wrap her arms around his waist. His resolve wavered as she pressed herself closer to him. His control snapped when she placed hot, open mouth kisses along his jaw line. His arms snaked around her to hold her close to him as he pressed biting kisses to her lips. She moaned as his tongue swept though her mouth.

Groaning, he ran a hand through her hair and gently yanked her head back to gain access to her neck. He growled when he came in contact with the collar of her robes. Taking out his wand he divested her of her robes leaving her in her bra and panties. He raised an eyebrow at this knowledge that she went around without actual clothes under her Apprentice robes.

Pointing his wand at himself, he divested his outer robe. He put his wand and the empty vial down and quickly unbuttoned his shirt. He drew a ragged breath when he saw and felt her hands move to his trousers and begin to undo the buttons. His hands faltered for a second when her hot little hand reached into his boxers and grabbed his very hard erection. After a few seconds of enjoying her almost practiced strokes over his member he quickly undid the last few buttons on his shirt and shrugged it off then shoved his trousers and boxers down. He cursed when he couldn't kick the garments away because of his boots.

She sank to her knees and helped him take the footwear off and rose while he kicked the clothes away from him. He reached for her and pulled her close. One hand buried in her hair while he kissed her and his other hand unclasped her bra.

He slid the straps down her arms and sighed into her mouth as he palmed the fleshy globes. Sliding his mouth down her cheek to her jaw then her neck where he stopped at the fluttery pulse at the base of her neck and gently bit down bringing another moan from her. He continued down to her breast and took a nipple into his mouth. Gliding his hands down her sides he caught the sides of her panties and drug them down her smooth legs. As his hands came back up he grasped her hips and placed her on her desk. He licked and kissed his way down her flat stomach, briefly pausing to dip his tongue in her navel and smirking at her breathy giggle.

Spreading her legs he groaned at the sight of her wet pussy. He leaned forward and ran his tongue over her slit and closed his eyes at her sweet, musky flavor. Using one long finger he slid into her tight heat. He attacked her clit with his tongue, teeth and lips then he chuckled darkly at her squeal of pleasure. He pumped his long digit in and out of her wet sleeve. Adding another digit when she sighed. He felt her tighten and when she came he drank her down.

Making sure he had gotten all of her ambrosia he rose and kissed her hungrily, sharing her flavor with her in the process. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and returned the kiss just as hungrily. He placed a hand on her abdomen and muttered the contraception charm then pulled her butt to the edge of the desk and after positioning the tip of his erection in her depression he slid forward and sank into her, groaning as he did so.

"Hermione, it's been a long time for me and I don't know how long I can hold on." he said as he gritted his teeth against coming in her tight, hot pussy.

"Just move, Severus." Hermione added his name hesitantly.

He nodded his head, although it was just an up-down jerk of his head. He slowly slid out of her then plunged back in. He moaned her name when she wrapped her legs around his hips and dug into his ass with her heels.

She leaned her head forward and took one of his nipples into her mouth and he jerked and took her harder. The smell of their sex and the sound of his loins hitting her flesh were too much and he felt the beginnings of his orgasm. He slipped a hand between their bodies and mashed, pinched and flicked at her clit to get her to come first.

"Come on, Hermione, come for me," Severus whispered huskily in her ear as he gently bit her earlobe, tugging gently.

She keened as her orgasm came quickly and left her breathless. He held on for a few more seconds before he spilled his seed.

He leaned forward, bracing himself with both hands on the desk she sat on. His forehead on hers and both of them breathing raggedly trying to slow their heartbeat.

With a final kiss he pulled from her and with a wave of his hand both of them were clean and dressed. He cleared his throat.

"You are free to go to your chambers, Apprentice." Severus said softly.

Her face fell as she hopped off of her desk and quickly gathered her things. Stalking to the door she stopped at his voice.

"Hermione?"

"What?"

"Happy birthday."

She smiled and left the lab room.

After she was gone, Severus stuck his hand into one of the many pockets in his robe and pulled out a small slip of paper he had stored there much earlier.

'_Hermione,_

_Meet us at the Three Broomsticks and we will celebrate your 21__st__!_

_Lots of love,_

_Harry and Ron'_

Severus smirked and set the note on fire. They need never know that he had intercepted the owl and that he had his own plans for Hermione's birthday.

* * *

**A/N 2: Just so you know Sev didn't drug her… Just to clear that up for you!**


End file.
